


Red

by Myheadisclear



Category: 24
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Feelings, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheadisclear/pseuds/Myheadisclear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way her fiery red hair is tousled across the pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Drabble I wrote a while ago on Wattpad. Silly fluffy business really but I love the thought of Jack watching Renee sleep.

He turns on his side, spends the next few hours watching her sleep.  
Taken by every detail, her face, body; the way her fiery red hair is tousled across the pillow. The way the lamp casts a shadow on her cheeks. The way her chest rises and falls with each breath. So bewitched by her, he doesn’t notice the first light of dawn until it shines through the gap in the curtains, catching her pale skin. 

Her eyes open. Surprise fills them. He’s awake.  
“Hmmm, morning,” she smiles contently, reaching out to touch his face and takes his breath away.


End file.
